Tempest Dracor X:S
Tempest Dracor is a powerful Balance-Type Beyblade that is owned by Khuzaka Zami. In Beyblade Metal Universe, it first appears in chapter 36 in its pre-evolved form along with its owner, where in a WBBA tournament Khuzaka scores the highest amount of points and defeats Osamu, Yuu, and Masamune in block B,then winning against Gingka and Pegasis in the finals. All else that is known about this bey is that it is the fourth Elemental Bey and that Khuzaka upgrades it to this form in another series. Face bolt: The face bolt is a navy colour, with designs of serpent-like dragons around it. In the centre there is a Chinese dragon standing upright with its mouth open showing its fangs. At the bottom, there is writing that spells "Dracor" which is made up of dragons that form the letters. Pc Frame:The Pc frame is a light blue, with two curved desings of fearsome serpents on each side. The Pc frame can change modes because it can fit into the metal frame in two different ways, upwards or downwards. The two modes are "Upper Mode" and "Lower Mode. Metal Frame: The Metal Frame is a steel blue with white designs of lightning bolts.It is shaped as three large dragon heads, like L-Drago. It provides good attack and defense power. This cand also be turned 180 degrees with the core changing between two modes, "Assault Mode" and "Barrage Mode." Core: The core is made out of metal and is covered in two types of blade. One being a single blade that is smooth and curved, the other being a row of three small jagged blades. As mentioned before, if you turn the core and the metal frame 180 degrees, you can switch from two modes. They are "Assault Mode" where the three jagged blades are concealed and the smooth ones are showing, and "Barrage Mode" which is vice versa. 4D Bottom, X:S: X:S is a long, wide 4D bottom with a sleek ball at the end that turns into a sharp tip when Dracor is low on stamina, but the tip still keeps the Bey stable. You can change the tips manually, meaning the tips will change the other way or keep the Bey on one tip for the whole battle by locking it with a small switch. BitBeast/Finishing Moves: Dracor's BitBeast is a large blue dragon covered in crystals, representing its power over ice. Its three elements are Air, Water, and Ice. Khuzaka refers to it as "The Ferocious Blue Dragon." Wind Fang:Dracor will move around in a circle at such a speed that a tornado will be created. The opposing Bey will get sucked into the tornado and be launched upwards. Dracor's BitBeast will then appear and bite the target Bey and smash it into the ceiling. Polar Storm:Dracor will create a thick, white cloud that will swallow the target Bey and its wielder. They shall be transported to another dimension that looks like a glacier. Khuzaka will appear with Dracor in Bit Beast form. A huge wave of ice-cold water will drown the opposing Blader and their BitBeast while Khuzaka floats safely above it. As the opponent falls deeper and deeper they see Dracor's BitBeast, who roars before ending the battle with a fierce attack. Tidal Fury:Dracor's Ultimate Spin Move. Tempest Dracor and its owner unleash 100 percent of their power, summoning a violent lightning storm.Then Dracor forms a humongous whirlpool arond itself and rides it, absorbing its power. It then goes up into the sky and absorbs the power from the storm as well. Then the BitBeast of Dracor appears and with a lightning-charged whirlpool surrounding it, it sky-rockets at they opposing Bey dealing massive damage and an almost certain defeat. The End Of Tempest Dracor:Khuzaka's story ends when he feels that although he had made great friends with Gingka and co., he feels that his path lies elswhere and leaves the group to become stronger. There could be plans of him starting his own crew.